


Oh, My Hero!

by Ninjababe



Series: Darcy Lewis, Vampire Slayer (Semi-Retired) [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, lighthearted frolic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Darcy initially met the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, My Hero!

"We need a reissue of our access cards," Jane told one of the guards manning the security desk in the lobby of SHIELD headquarters as she and Darcy approached. It was standard procedure when workers at SHIELD left headquarters for more than a week as an extra security measure. 

"I'm just saying, he could have at least called," Darcy pointed out as Jane submitted to the retina and hand scan. 

"It looks like your access level has been raised from level four to level five," the guard stated, sounding slightly impressed as he pulled the newly printed identification card off the machine and handing it over.

As she did her own identification verification, Darcy continued, "We end up in Norway, the land of the never ending summer sun. Which, granted, might have been awesome, if it was actually warm enough for a bathing suit!"

"This must be a glitch in the system," the guard muttered, interrupting Jane's reply. "There is no way you went from a level two to a level five."

"Ooo! I got a raise in clearance," Darcy said sarcastically. "Does that mean I get access to the snack machines now?"

Ignoring her, the guard picked up a phone and started to mutter into it. A few moments later, he replaced the receiver into its cradle and turned to Jane. "Doctor Foster, you're free to enter the building." Turning to Darcy, he pointed toward a pair of rickety chairs beside the security station. "You can wait here until my superior comes and fixes this."

Darcy stomped over to the chairs and stood there, glaring at them with her arms crossed. Jane joined her with a sigh.

"Doctor Foster, you don't need to stay," the guard reminded Jane.

"This is my personal lab assistant, and my friend," Jane replied with a scowl. "I'll wait."

The two women conversed quietly while they waited. Half an hour later, their exchange was interrupted by the guard blurting out, "Director Fury!"

"Why the hell hasn't Ms. Lewis received her new credentials?" Fury growled as he reached the security desk.

Standing at attention, the guard stuttered out, "Sir, she went from a level two to a level five. That's unheard of."

"If you had continued to read the screen, you would have seen that I personally upped her security. Are you saying that _I_ made a mistake?" Fury ground out with a pointed finger towards one of the monitors at the security station.

The guard quickly shook his head. "No... No, sir!"

Fury glared. "Then give her the damn credentials and get back to work!"

After Darcy received her new card, it only took a few moments for her and Jane to complete the security pat down and metal detector scan. They crossed the lobby and entered the elevator with Fury.

"Director, not that we aren't grateful for your presence," Jane broke the silence as Fury reached forward and pressed a button. "But, why did you take care of this?"

"Yeah," Darcy added. "I would've thought Coulson would fix this."

Giving a small sigh, Fury stared at the closed elevator doors. "During the attack on New York City, Agent Coulson was stabbed in the chest."

Darcy paled and Jane gasped. "Is he okay?" Darcy asked.

"The doctors state he'll make a full recovery." Turning far enough to see Darcy out of the corner of his good eye, Fury continued. "Is that going to be a problem with your Council duties? Do you need someone to report to?"

Darcy's lips thinned. "Is he awake?"

"Yes, he is lucid. Most of the time." Fury smirked.

"Then I'll be fine," Darcy shrugged. "Since Jane's boytoy is back, she won't be trying to spend twenty four seven in the lab. I can spend time keeping him company."

"Hey!" Jane interjected, but was interrupted by Fury.

"Then, ladies, here's my stop." Stepping off the elevator, he continued. "And, yes, Thor's return visit was the reason for your security upgrade. There's a certain Initiative you'll need information on, since he and Agent Coulson will both be part of it... Eventually."

As the doors slid shut, Darcy muttered. "Interesting turn of phrase." She then turned to Jane. "Go glare at Coulson for getting hurt, then go home?"

"If we can stop at the lab on the way," Jane sighed.

"No can do," Darcy pointed out. "You have a boyfriend to catch up with. Well, as soon as we find him."

The two entered Coulson's room quietly as he appeared to be asleep. 

"He's so pale," Jane whispered.

"Chest wounds bleed a lot," Coulson replied without opening his eyes.

The two women gave a small shriek. 

"Damn it, Coulson!" Darcy glared. "And, what do you think you were doing, getting stabbed?"

Coulson opened his eyes halfway. "Trying to save the world?"

Sighing, Darcy slumped down into one of the visitor chairs. "Well, because of your heroics, you have me as a babysitter until you're better."

"Joy," Coulson replied, deadpan.

=====

Quietly reading her e-reader, Darcy passed the time while Coulson sleep. Over the weeks since she had returned from Norway, she had spent most of her days in his room. When she wasn't there, she was helping Erik and Jane try to bring Thor back again, and mostly ignoring the ongoing rant of Jane's about how insensitive men were. Luckily, that rant had ended when Thor had shown back up yesterday. After he had groveled for awhile, Jane had forgiven him, and all was happy in Science Land. 

The quiet was broken by the door being thrown open and four men and a woman pushing their way into the room.

Striding forward, Darcy waved around her taser. "Who the hell are you people?!"

"Who the hell are you?" the slightly less buff blonde man asked in reply with a glare over his purple sunglasses.

"And, do you really think a weak taser is enough to take us out?" the male in a designer suit snorted.

"Who I am is need to know. You don't need to know. And, I swear, if you wake him up, I will open a large can of whup ass on you!" Darcy replied sarcastically.

The woman raised her eyebrows. "You are Agent Coulson's bodyguard?" she asked disdainfully.

"Darcy," Coulson said from his bed. "They're the Avengers. Well, most of them."

Having read the files, Darcy untensed. "So, it's okay they're bothering you?"

"Yes, Ms. Lewis, it is," Coulson said with a smile.

"Perhaps the files should have photos with them?" Darcy complained as she put her taser away.

Coulson nodded. "I'll make that suggestion to Fury."

The man in the designer suit pulled out a high tech phone and started to type. "Darcy Lewis. I'll know everything about you in a few moments," he said with a leer.

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that."

"Stark," Coulson said with and eye roll. "She's a coworker. Leave her alone."

The quieter brunette man stopped his nervous habit of pulling on his fingers and looked Darcy up and down. "You don't look like a SHIELD agent."

"I need to know who is who," Darcy said with arms on her hips. "I can guess Natasha Romanov and Tony Stark, but the others?"

Pointed to the other three men in the room, Coulson introduced Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Steve Rogers.

"So, what's it like to meet super heroes?" Tony asked with a grin.

Rolling her eyes, Darcy started to pack up her scattered stuff and stuffing it all into her large purse. "You aren't the first super heroes I've met." Pausing in front of Steve, she peered into his face. Nodding, she held out a hand. "Hello, sir."

Gingerly shaking her hand in reply, Steve smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Lewis."

"Now, I've officially met three super heroes," Darcy said with a grin as she pulled the door open, only to run into a very broad chest. Recognizing Thor at the last moment, she didn't react badly when she was lifted off her feet in a hug.

"Lady Darcy! My beloved said you'd be here!" Thor exclaimed as he set Darcy back down.

Darcy grinned. "Hiya, Thor!" Turning to the room, she pointed at the Asgardian. "He's the first super hero I met."

Thor smiled broadly. "And, what a meeting it was! Lady Darcy is a formidable warrior in the making! With some training, of course."

Glaring at the Asgardian in front of her, Darcy pondered going all out and attacking him.

"Ms. Lewis," Coulson warned.

Giving herself a shake, Darcy turned towards her Watcher. "Yes, Mister Super Hero?" she asked with a wide grin.

Pinching his nose, Coulson sighed as he relaxed back into his hospital bed. "Just… I'll see you later."

"Gotcha!" Darcy waved as she left the room.

"How can you be a super hero?" Tony asked incredulously.

"I put up with you," Coulson replied. "Now, why are you all here?"

Softly closing the door, Darcy giggled to herself as she left to tell Jane about her newest adventure.


End file.
